Bien ou mal?
by Naina24
Summary: Oublier Voldemort et l'élu. A la rentrée de la sixième année à Poudlard, une nouvelle élève arrive. Il y a très peu d'info dans son dossier, ce qui rend curieux les professeurs et Lucius Malfoy. Comment va t'elle s'intégrer dans l'école? quelle maison aura-t-elle? je ne poccède pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter, ni les personnages…
1. Chapter1 bienvenue à Poudlard

1- Bienvenue à Poudlard

Une semaine avant la rentrée à l'école des sorciers d'Angleterre, la célèbre école Poudlard.

Le Chemin de Traverse, un lieu non connu des moldus, connaît une agitation digne des grands magasins. Cet endroit est le lieu où se situent toutes les boutiques dont peuvent rêver les sorciers : livres, robes, baguettes, potions, balais, familiers, ingrédients… Et c'est dans cette frénésie de rentrée des classes que commence cette histoire.

Sortant de la boutique d'Ollivander, une jeune sorcière de 16 ans, à la chevelure noir et courte. Elle avait un look peu habituel pour une sorcière. Elle ne portait pas de robe mais un jean noir délavé avec, pour ceinture, une fine chaîne qui pend sur les côtés, ainsi qu'une chemise pourpre et sur les épaules, une simple cape de sorcier. Elle tient à la main sa nouvelle baguette, la regarda avec agacement et la rangea dans son étui attaché à sa taille. Puis elle continua dans la rue pour la suite de ces achats. Sur le chemin, elle fît interpellée par deux jeunes filles de son âge. Ces personnes étaient en tenues décontractées : l'une avait les cheveux châtain clair, bouclé ; l'autre une superbe chevelure blonde, mi- long. Elles se saluent toutes les trois :

\- Excuses-nous de vous dérangez comme ça. Je suis Hermione Granger et mon amie ici présente Luna Lockwood. Vous êtes nouvelle ici ?

\- Oui je suis française et je vais en cours à Poudlard. Vous êtes en qu'elle année ?

\- Sixième année et je suis dans la maison Griffondor, dit Hermione.

\- Moi de Serdaigle. J'espère te voir parmi nous. On peut faire nos emplette ensemble pour mieux se connaître si tu veux, répliqua Luna.

\- Avec plaisir, je me nomme Elodie Gérard. Il y a aussi des maisons à Poudlard ?

Toutes les trois papotèrent sur les différentes maisons et règles de l'école. Elodie expliqua les raisons de son renvoi de Beauxbâtons. En effet, elle avait provoqué de divers incidents et n'avait pas respecté le règlement. Hermione fût impressionnée et se dit qu'il allait falloir la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle face trop de bêtises à Poudlard.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas chez les Serpentards, s'inquiéta Luna.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Elodie, troublée.

\- Disons qu'il y a trois statuts chez eux et cela donne certains privilèges aux seins de leur maison, expliqua Luna.

\- Oui, si tu es un Sang Pur, tu es un seigneur. Si tu es un Sang Mêlé, tu dois prendre soin d'un Sang Pur et si tu es un Sang Impur aussi appelé Sand de Bourbe, tu es considéré comme un vulgaire larbin, poursuivit Hermione.

\- Sérieux ? Et c'est le directeur qui a mis ça en place ? demanda Elodie, dégoûtée.

\- Non, les règles de chaque maison ont été instaurées par les fondateurs de l'école et non jamais été changées, reprit Hermione.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une question politique ? demanda Elodie.

\- Oui, le ministère n'aime pas trop le changement, affirma Luna.

\- C'est surtout qu'il n'y a pas mal de conservateurs dit de Sang Pur au ministère, poursuivit Hermione.

\- Je vois… Bon... Il me reste un dernier truc à acheter, vous venez avec moi ? Je ne sais pas où la boutique se trouve.

Elle leur montra sa liste et Hermione et Luna furent toutes deux sont étonnées. La boutique se trouvait dans l'allée des Embrumes. Elles l'y emmenèrent, mais malgré l'effort pour cacher leur angoisse à leur nouvelle amie, Elodie s'en aperçut et compris : une rue sombre, des personnes pas très nettes marchaient autour d'elles. Il y avait de quoi être inquiète.

Arrivées à la boutique, elles entrèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un jeune homme de leur âge, élégamment vêtu (costard-cravate) dont une chevelure blonde était fortement gominée. Elodie se retient de rire, il était certes charmant, mais avait l'air un peu coincé. Elle n'osa pas à lui demander où se trouvaient les balais, celui-ci les regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Il se tourna vers Hermione, le sourire narquois :

\- Alors Granger, on s'est fait une nouvelle amie ? Vous vous êtes trompez de boutique je crois, pour les pauvres, c'est dans l'autre rue.

\- Bonjour Malfoy, oui, elle est nouvelle et va intégrer Poudlard, répondit Hermione.

\- Désolée, mais nous ne nous sommes pas trompées de boutique, j'ai des choses à faire ici. Excusez-moi, monsieur... Malfoy c'est ça ? dit Elodie en se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique.

Il s'écarta de justesse avant qu'elle le frôle de sa main pour le pousser. Ce geste fît comprendre très vite à Elodie que le jeune était un Sang Pur. En ne s'en offusqua pas, elle alla voir le commerçant pour lui demander s'il a ce qu'il fallait pour son oncle.

\- Elle ne me demanda même pas qui je suis ? s'étonna Drago.

\- C'est toi le mal poli, lui fît remarquer Luna, tu ne dis pas bonjour et tu ne te présentes pas, dit Luna.

\- Bien vu Luna, affirma Hermione.

\- Ce serait donc elle la nouvelle dont Père m'a parlé pendant les vacances. Par contre, il n'a pas réussi à savoir de quelle catégorie elle était, je doute qu'elle soit un Sang Pur, vu la dégaine qu'elle a.

\- Quoi ? Tu étais au courant de son arrivée ? s'étonna Luna.

Hermione se frappait mentalement la tête contre un mur.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il est au courant Luna, son père fait partie du ministère, dit-elle.

Malfoy leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil et partit. Elles rejoignirent Elodie et se pincèrent le nez. Elodie tenait dans ses mains une espèce de crapauds tous moisis. Elodie vit la tête de ses amies et répliqua :

\- Oh ça va, n'exagérez pas. Moi non plus je ne sais à quoi ça va servir ce truc à mon oncle. Je suppose que c'est un Serpentard l'autre malpoli là, non ? Dit-elle, en désignant Malfoy qui sortait de la boutique, du menton.

Luna acquiesça.

\- Et je dirais même plus, c'est l'un des pires. Drago Malfoy.

Les courses étant fini, elles se séparèrent et se dirent à bientôt pour la rentrée.

Le jour de la rentrée, à la voie neuf trois-quart.

Elodie retrouva Hermione qui lui fît signe de loin pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Elle était avec deux garçons. Un brun et un roux. Hermione fait les présentations, il s'agissait d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley. Tous deux faisaient partie de la maison Griffondor. Ils lui proposèrent de partager le même wagon. Elle accepta, de toute façon, elle connaissait que très peu de monde. Lors du trajet, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Pour mieux faire connaissance, sans être trop curieux.

Arrivés à la gare de Poudlard, avant de se séparer Hermione lui rappela que les nouveaux devaient mettre la tenue officielle de l'école. Elodie lui dit qu'elle ne la mettras que quand elle aura vu un professeur. Hermione comprit et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron. Elodie suivit le demi-géant Hagrid qui conduisait les nouveaux aux barques, accostées au bord du lac Noir. A l'approche de la rive, tous étaient silencieux face à la bâtisse magistrale qui se dévoilait devant eux au clair de lune. Un paysage de rêve, que peu de personne ne pouvaient voir.

La voix d'Hagrid stoppa les rêveries de tous.

\- Montez les escaliers le professeur McGonagall vous attend, allez vite et bienvenue à tous.

Elodie arriva la première devant la fameuse professeur qui fit intriguée de la voir, évidemment celle-ci était plus grande que les premières années et ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école, Elodie lui remit un parchemin. Le professeur le lit et la regarda.

\- Je comprends mieux votre tenue mademoiselle Gérard. Bon passons, vous êtes tous présent ? Elle compta rapidement. Bien nous allons rentrer…

McGonagall expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie du choixpeau. Les portes s'ouvrirent et « WOW » unanime fût le seul mot qui vint à tous. Une salle immense, les quatre tables des différentes maisons parcouraient la salle dans sa longueur. Le plafond était remplis de bougies flottantes avec un fond de nuit étoilé. Devant eux, la table des professeurs et au milieu, le pupitre du directeur Dumbledore. Ils s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent attentivement les noms. Elodie salua de la tête Hermione et Luna. Toutes deux lui sourirent en retour. Lorsqu'elle entendit de son nom, Elodie s'avança avec assurance et s'assit sur le tabouret à 3 pieds. Le choixpeau fût mis sur sa tête. Celui-ci était surpris. Intéressant, murmura t-il. Après avoir sondé l'esprit de son hôte, le choixpeau demanda :

\- Es-tu sûre de ton choix ?

Elodie acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Très bien, ce sera … SERPENTARD !

Hermione et Luna se regardèrent, bouche bée. Cette fille est dingue ! C'est la seule pensée logique qui leur traversa l'esprit. Et ce, malgré leur mise en garde et leur discussion. Voilà qu'elle choisit la pire maison. Du côté des Serpentards, tous étaient heureux de l'accueillir. Ça chahutait aux autres tables. Soudain... stupeur ! Le seigneur sanglant, fantôme de la maison Serpentard, s'incline devant elle lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table. Ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, Elodie le salua à son tour et avança vers la place qui fût dégagée pour elle. Celle face à Drago Malfoy.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue chez nous. Tiens ! Comme on se retrouve. Je ne m'étais pas présenté l'autre jour, Drago Malfoy, préfet de Serpentard, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il lui tendit la main, elle la lui serra mais restait sur ses gardes. Drago fût surpris de sa poigne.

\- Enchantée, Elodie Gérard. Merci pour l'accueil. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre, dit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Crabbe et Goyle se présentèrent à leur tour, ainsi qu'une certaine Parvati qui la dévisageait grossièrement.

Elodie l'interloqua :

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu de française ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'avais pas la bonne tenue, c'est contraire au règlement. Ça mérite une sanction, répondit Parvati.

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai un mot, dit-elle d'une intonation enfantine.

\- Du calme mesdemoiselles, dit Drago, avant toute chose Elodie, reglons un point crucial. Es-tu une Sang Pur ?

Elodie respira un bon coup, elle se répétait en boucle « Faut pas faire de fautes, pas dès le début de l'année, sinon mon pauvre oncle va encore exploser de colère ».

\- Sang mêlée, je plains celui qui sera mon « seigneur ». Ha ha.

\- Ce sera moi , dit Drago, mais rassures-toi, je ne te ferais rien d'« explicite ». C'est le règlement de la maison. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un livre, le titre 'Sang Mêlé' de Salazar Serpentard. Après la répartition des derniers élèves, le repas commença, sur ordre du directeur. Les discussions s'animait de partout. Elodie discuta sereinement toute la soirée même si c'était difficile avec les filles qui ricanaient dans son dos.

L'année risquait d'être longue.

 ** _à suivre_**

 **chapitre 2: les quatre maisons**

 **en espérant que cette lecture vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos remarque, vos théories, vos questions…**

 _ **Et merci à mon amie Elodie qui m'aide énormément pour la relecture et ces conseils**_


	2. Chapter 2: les quatre maisons

1- Les quatre maisons.

La soirée de bienvenue se déroulait à merveille, Elodie avait lu le règlement qui lui avait été donné dans les grandes lignes. Maintenant elle discutait avec ses voisins de table : Drago, Zabin, Crabbe et Goyle. Elle fut étonnée que les sujets abordés soient aussi variés et normaux. Ils n'étaient pas aussi prétentieux qu'elle aurait cru. Il y avait quand même quelque chose qui la chiffonnait, ça faisait un moment que Drago était amical. Bien que son regard exprimait tout autre chose.

A la table des enseignants, le professeur Rogue, qui était le responsable de la maison Serpentard, décida d'aller à sa rencontre. A son approche, avec sa démarche sûre et le dos droit comme un piquet, dans sa robe noire qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noir corbeau, les élèves se tût et firent attentifs à l'échange.

\- Bonsoir Mlle Gérard, heureux de vous voir parmi nous, dit-il sobrement.

Elle se retourna, surprise de le voir. Elle essaya de paraître impassible, mais c'était très compliqué.

\- Bonsoir professeur, merci. Vu la lecture que l'on m'a donné, je ne suis pas sûr d'être dans le même état d'esprit que vous.

\- Je le conçois, on se reverra en cours de potion, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de lacune.

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Nous verrons cela demain. Voici votre emploi du temps, votre cours spécial du soir va bientôt débuter.

Il prend congé, les discussions reprirent. Elodie regarda son emploi du temps, Crabbe en profita pour le lire également. Son visage exprimait une réflexion intense.

\- C'est quoi cet emploi du temps ? Il y a des cours qu'on ne connaît pas, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Zabin.

\- Archéologie, cours spécial et cours théorique D.I.D.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu as ces cours, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Drago gentiment.

Elle rangea tranquillement son emploi du temps dans sa poche arrière, pris le livre en main, regarda Drago dans les yeux et avant de se lever :

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini la comédie ? Je suppose que ton père t'a demandé d'enquêter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien... Saches que ce n'est pas en faisant semblant de t'intéresser à moi que tu seras dans mes bonnes grâces Malfoy ! dit Elodie en haussant la voix.

Une fois debout, elle sortit une boussole et se dirigea vers la sortie. Luna la rejoignit, lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Elle accepta et toutes deux quittèrent la grande salle. L'humeur de Drago changea, elle va m'entendre se dit-il. Sans prévenir, Hermione s'installa à la place d'Élodie. Drago écarquilla les yeux.

\- Granger, tu veux changer de maison ? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, va-t'en ! prévint Drago.

\- Je te préviens Drago, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu auras affaire à moi, menaça Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle chercha à se relever, Crabbe et Goyle la retinrent fermement. C'est alors que les deux maisons, Serpentard et Gryffondor se levèrent prêt à intervenir. Heureusement, Albus Dumbledore intervint. En amplifiant sa voix à l'aide de sa baguette positionnée au niveau de son cou, il les retint d'aller plus loin.

\- Calmez-vous jeunes gens, vous ne voulez pas passez votre première soirée en retenue ? Mlle Granger, veuillez présenter vos excuses à Mr Malfoy, dit Dumbledore de sa voie calme et bienveillante.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue s'avancèrent vers Hermione qui se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de commettre.

\- Réfléchissez bien Granger, vos propos peuvent provoquer des réactions effroyables, dit le professeur McGonagall avec prudence.

Hermione regarda ses amis puis les autres tables et s'arrêta sur un Drago sombre. Elle pût lire sur son visage qu'il se retenait de la traiter de tous les noms. La tension dans la salle était pesante. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se ressaisis :

\- Excuse-moi, Malfoy. Je n'aurai pas dû m'exprimer de la sorte, dit Hermione avec courtoisie.

\- J'accepte tes excuses Granger, mais ne t'avise plus à me menace, répondit Drago.

Crabbe et Goyle la relâchèrent, elle inclina la tête devant ses professeurs avec gratitude et retourna auprès de ses amis. Lorsque tout le monde fût de nouveau assis, Dumbledore annonça :

\- J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.

Les yeux des élèves de Gryffondor se tournèrent alors vers Hermione qui cherchait de se faire toute petite.

Après le dîner

Chez les Gryffondor, l'entrée de la salle commune se trouvait derrière un grand tableau qui représentait une grosse dame qui, selon les rumeurs, ne savait pas chanter. La salle commune était somptueuse, le rouge et l'or sont les couleurs les plus présents. En entrant, on pouvait voir un coin bibliothèque du côté droit de la porte, des tables d'études au centre et un espace canapé face à une grande cheminée à gauche. Le petit groupe sur le canapé avait une discussion plutôt agitée. Ce groupe comportait Harry, Ron, Hermione et David. Ce dernier avait la même coupe de cheveux que Harry, des lunettes fines, était de grande taille.

Harry était furieux, Ron n'en revenait toujours pas, Hermione ne savait que dire et David tenait en main, un petit miroir de poche et écoutait Harry.

\- Tu es folle, Hermione ! Tu le menaces devant tous. Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que tu disais ou tu as fait comme Ron et tu as débranché ton cerveau ? demanda Harry, agacé.

\- Eh, c'est pas cool mec ! s'insurge Ron.

\- Combien de fois faut-il le dire. Je ne sais pas qu'elle mouche m'a piqué, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Rassure-moi, c'était du bluff ? demande Ron.

\- On s'en fiche que ce soit du bluff ou non. Elle ne peut pas intervenir dans leurs histoires internes, sauf en cas d'infraction de leur règlement, explique David. Hélas, tu viens de causer du tort à Elodie, en agissant ainsi.

\- David a raison Hermione, on ne peut pas faire la loi chez eux. Et puis quelque chose me dit qu'elle sait se défendre, dit Harry en se calmant.

\- On va en savoir plus bientôt, annonça David.

Chez les Serdaigle, leur salle commune était dans un ton bleuté. De grandes baies vitrées faisaient le tour de la salle, au centre étaient regroupées les étagères remplis de divers livres et parsemées autour, des tables entourées de quatre sièges. Le plafond était enchanté, plein de petites étoiles et en son centre un petit soleil. En réalité, il s'agissait de flammes de cheminée enfermées dans une boule de cristal qui diffusait la chaleur dans les différentes salles de la maison.

Parmi les personnes présentes dans la salle, deux jeunes filles 16-17 ans étaient en train de discuter. Coline avait des cheveux longs noirs, un teint assez blanc et des yeux de geai profond. De sa main droite, elle caressait son chat roux qui se prénommait Citrouille, sa fourrure changeait de couleur selon le danger et pouvait même prendre feu en présence d'esprit démoniaque. Dans son autre main, elle tient un miroir de poche, le même que David. Quand à Émilie qui était un peu plus grande que Coline, ses cheveux étaient également longs et noir mais ses yeux étaient moins sombre. Une rate albinos sur l'épaule droite, du nom de Coton pouvait voir tous ce qui était invisible. Cela dépend de l'intensité du sort d'invisibilité.

Luna rentra après avoir accompagné Élodie a son cours particulier, elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Elle alla voir ses deux amies qui l'accueillirent avec plaisir, elles avaient plein de choses à se dire.

\- Tu as raté une scène énorme tout à l'heure, dit Coline avec empressement.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Luna, surprise.

\- Hermione a menacé Drago, ce qui a failli déclencher une bagarre, répondit Émilie.

\- Par Merlin ! dit Luna, ahurie.

\- Mais passons, faut qu'on parle de ta nouvelle amie, intervint Élie par le biais du miroir de poche de Coline.

\- Ne me dit pas que vous avez enquêté sur elle ? soupira Luna.

\- C'est une Serpentard donc si. Certes, tu as sympathisé avec elle mais elle a choisi son camp, expliqua Coline.

\- Elle a ses raisons. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est notre ennemi, justifia Luna.

\- Vu ce qu'on a trouvé sur elle, tu vas changer d'avis, ajouta Élie.

Luna savait exactement comment Coline avait eu ces informations, sa spécialité est les sortilèges de miroirs.

\- Elle s'est fait viré de deux écoles, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Rien sur ses parents, sauf sur son tuteur : son oncle André Gérard, métier : maître forgeron magique. Et c'est tout, ces infos proviennent du ministère, annonça Élie, via le miroir.

Luna semblait pensive, elle se remémorait sa discussion avec Élodie et sa rencontre avec son oncle :

 _Flash-back :_

Sur le ponton en bois, Luna demanda à Élodie ses raisons qui l'on poussé à choisir cette maison. Celle-ci lui expliqua que c'était pour mieux connaître sa mère, qui elle-même était une Serpentard. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était vraiment. Luna n'insista pas plus car c'est un sujet trop personnel et elles venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Cette discussion apaisa Élodie, ce qui lui fît un bien fou.

Arrivées devant la forêt interdite, un homme les attendait avec un elfe de maison à ses côtés. L'homme était habillé d'un plastron en cuir, portait une épée à la taille et avait une cape posée sur l'épaule gauche, celle-ci recouvrait son bras. Ses cheveux étaient poivre et sel, assez courts, il possédait une barbe fine dont les côtés descendent sur le bord de sa bouche et s'arrêtaient à la pointe de son menton. L'elfe de maison était vêtu d'une tenue de majordome.

\- Bonsoir mon oncle, bonsoir Gobby, salua Élodie.

\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, c'est une de tes nouvelles amies ? demanda son oncle respectueusement, en désignant Luna du menton.

\- Oui, je te présente Luna Lockwood. Elle fait partie de Serdaigle.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Gérard, enchantée.

\- Heureux de faire votre connaissance jeune fille. Excusez-moi de rompre ces charmantes présentations mais c'est l'heure, dit-il avec délicatesse.

 _Fin du flash-back_

Après ce moment d'absence, Luna fût tirée de ses songes par la voix d'Élie. Il leur faisait part qu'Adrien était revenue de la volière.

Chez les Pouffsoufle, leur maison se situait pas loin des cuisines de l'école. On y entrait par un grand baril. La salle commune était d'une ambiance plutôt familiale. Il y avait un coin cheminée avec un très grand canapé, ainsi qu'une grande table pour travailler et au fond, une bibliothèque. Les couleurs les plus présentes étaient le jaune et le marron. Adrien rejoignit Élie sur le canapé. Celui-ci avait les cheveux châtain avec une coupe à la « Beatles », un groupe de musique moldu très connu. C'était le petit copain de Coline. Il avait un écureuil qui se nommait Tic-Tac. Adrien était plus jeune de deux ans, les cheveux blond foncé et les yeux verts. Élie lui expliquait que son miroir est lié à celui de Coline en ce moment.

\- Re-bonsoir à tous, j'ai du nouveau, dit Adrien.

Une partie de la famille d'Adrien était française, dont une de ses cousines travaillait au ministère magique en France.

\- Vas-y ! On trépigne d'impatience, insistait Élie.

\- Rien sur ses parents, juste son oncle. Par contre, les raisons de son renvoi de Beauxbâtons : elle aurait envoyé deux élèves à l'hôpital ainsi qu'un moldu. Elle serait à l'origine de la destruction du stade de Quidditch et aurait été responsable de l'incendie dans la bibliothèque, dit-il surexcité.

Après ces dernières informations, ils se dépêchèrent de les faire remonter à David et à ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Tard dans la nuit, chez les Serpentard. Dont la salle commune se trouvait dans les cachots. Après avoir fini son cours du soir, Elodie fût raccompagnée de Gobby. Les ordres de son oncle était de veiller sur elle. Par ailleurs, ce dernier était dans un état lamentable : son uniforme était sale, plein de poussières et il transpirait de partout… ils suivaient tous deux la boussole, mais ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur de pierre.

\- C'est étrange, cette boussole est pourtant plus fiable qu'un GPS moldu, elle indique avec précision la direction à prendre pour se rendre dans un lieu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pointe le mur… s'exclama Elodie.

Celle-ci sortit sa baguette, récita l'incantation _Lumos_ et de la lumière se mit alors à jaillir de la pointe. Elle la dirigea vers la boussole au bord en argent, au fond brumeux qui avait en son centre, une minuscule flèche d'archer. Elodie regardait autour d'elle, cela l'agaçait, où est l'entrée ?se demandait-elle ? Comment entre-t-on ?

Soudain les murs en face d'eux s'ouvrirent. Un Drago Malfoy de mauvaise humeur apparut. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, en se mettant sur le coté. Elle le remercia à voix base, tous en passant devant lui. Drago fût à peine surpris de voir un elfe de maison qui la suivait au train. Arrivée dans la salle commune, Elodie s'émerveilla de voir ce lieu qu'elle considérait comme 'merveilleux'. La salle était haute de plafond, les fenêtres étaient bordées de colonnes et on pouvait voir le fond du lac Noir. Il y avait également un coin canapé à coté de la cheminée, un coin bibliothèque au fond de la salle. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un petit couloir donnant accès une salle de devoir et qui se prolongeait jusqu'aux escaliers des chambres. La couleur qui primait était bien sûr, le vert. Drago appela Elodie, ce qui la sorti de son émerveillement.

\- Il faut que l'on clarifie certaines choses ! Je te préviens ! Si tu me manque encore une fois de respect en public, je te punirai comme il se doit, compris ? dit-il en conservant sa colère.

\- Oui Mr Malfoy.

\- Je t'ai fait une liste de tâche à faire demain, dès ce soir tu dormiras dans la petite chambre en face de la mienne. Te plains pas, tu as ta propre chambre individuelle, d'autres tueraient pour l'avoir.

\- J'ai compris, je ne te manquerai plus de respect à l'avenir. Et je ferais mes taches comme tu me les demanderas. j'aimerais prendre une douche, tu me montres où elle est ?

\- Attends ! Il me reste une chose à clarifier. Sache qu'il est vrai que mon père veut que je le renseigne sur toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai pas envie de te connaître, dit-il calmement.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'ai peut-être jugé trop vite. C'est juste que le règlement m'est un peu resté au travers de la gorge.

\- Bien ! Le chapitre est clôt alors. Suis-moi, il est temps qu'on aille se coucher.

Ils montent tout en haut des escaliers à la chambre de Malfoy. Et oui, les préfets ont droit à une chambre individuel. Celle-ci était constituée d'un grand lit à baldaquin, d'un très grand bureau, d'armoires de chaque côté du lit. La porte qui mène à la salle de bain était à gauche. Une petite porte sur le mur donnait sur la chambre d'Élodie. Il y avait au sol une couche de paille recouverte de d'un drap et d'une petite couverture. Il y avait également une petite armoire et un bureau miteux. Les valises étaient disposées les unes à côté des autres près de la lucarne. Elodie restait perplexe quand au niveau de confort de sa chambre. Le bureau et l'armoire, pourquoi pas. Mais l'absence d'un lit la déconcerta.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand un valet désobéit à son seigneur. Pour cette nuit, tu dormiras la-dessus. Si tu te tiens à carreau demain, tu récupéreras ton lit, dit Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, une boule de poil noir jaillit de la pénombre de la chambre et sauta dans les bras d'Élodie.

\- Oh bonsoir mon grand, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé, j'espère, dit-elle. Drago, j'aimerais te présenter mon chat Mystic, c'est un morphocat, dit-elle en lui montrant l'animal dans ses bras.

\- Un morphocat ? C'est très rare d'en trouver. C'est bien ceux qui peuvent se changer en d'autres félins selon leur humeur et/ou le danger présent ? demanda-t-il, impressionné et les yeux pétillants.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Ne traîne pas trop à aller te coucher, on commence les cours à 9h30 demain matin, dit Drago en quittant la pièce.

\- À demain.

Le lendemain matin, vers 7h, Drago se réveilla de bonne humeur. La dernière discussion qu'il eut avec Elodie avant d'aller se coucher lui avait fait oublier leurs mauvais départs. Il alla dans la chambre de celle-ci qui dort toujours, avec Mystic qui avait pris la forme de panthère afin de lui tenir chaud. Il en profita pour parcourir du regard le bureau d'Élodie, dont les affaires avaient été soigneusement rangées par Gobby. Il espérait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. La légendaire curiosité de Drago Malfoy. Deux livres attirèrent alors son intention. Leurs couvertures étaient ornées en leurs centres d'une bannière qu'il ne connaissait pas : une épée croisée d'une baguette, le tout, sur un livre ouvert. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de les toucher, Gobby apparut, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Mr Malfoy, en quoi puis-je vous-aidez ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, elfe, répondit Drago en tournant les talons.

Il partit se préparer dans sa chambre. Gobby s'en amusa et se rassit sur l'unique chaise et continua de lire les tâches qui incombaient Elodie en tant que Valet, certaines le firent rire intérieurement.

Plus tard, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Drago informa à Elodie de l'incident de la veille, celui avec Hermione. Celle-ci en fût choquée. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait prendre les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas que cela ne se reproduise pas. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un pantalon d'uniforme noir, une chemise blanche avec un pull gris qui arborait le blason de Serpentard, une cravate rayée vert et gris et sa cape qu'elle portait comme son oncle, sur l'épaule gauche, ce qui cachait à moitié Mystic, métamorphosé en chaton. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, qui était quasiment vide. Normal, le petit déjeuner est une période où les élèves viennent selon leur rythme matinal, c'est-à-dire, entre 8h et 9h. De plus, contrairement aux repas du midi et du soir, ils n'étaient pas obligés de manger à la table de leurs maisons. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Luna et Hermione l'invitèrent de loin à les rejoindre à la table des Serdaigle. Elodie demanda son accord à Drago, qui, étonnement, ne refusa pas. Comme si de rien n'était, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Elodie, elle, alla rejoindre ses deux amies. En voyant tous le monde attroupé à la table, Elodie fût un peu déboussolée, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Luna le remarqua et lui présenta ceux qui étaient avec elles. C'est-à-dire Coline, Élie, Émilie, David et Adrien. Tous lui serrèrent la main et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Poudlard.

 ** _à suivre_**

 ** _merci pour vos commentaires et de votre patience_**


	3. Chapter 3: première journée

**3** \- Première journée

Le petit déjeuner se passa agréablement bien. Dans le petit groupe, la discussion se portait sur les vacances d'été. Ce qui permettait de connaître les sujets d'intérêts de chacun. Élie était un Métamorphomage, il avait la capacité (comme une certaine Nymphadora Tonks) de se transformer sans l'aide de potions ou de sortilèges. Les métamorphomages peuvent ainsi prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. (Contrairement aux animagus, un Métamorphomage l'est dès la naissance) Il a découvert ses pouvoirs en fin de 5ème année et s'était entraîné pendant les vacances. Coline, elle, avait aidé ses parents qui élèvent des chats magiques, familiers préférés des sorcières. Émilie était allé en Chine pour aider son père dans ses recherches sur le fameux médecin de l'empereur, un dénommé Shang Lee. David, lui, était allé en Écosse pour s'entraîner au Quidditch. Mais Adrien a dû prendre des cours supplémentaires de potion, car ses notes étaient, selon ses parents, vraiment basses. Hermione et Luna ont passé leurs vacances avec leurs deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Une ribambelle de chouettes volèrent à travers la salle, on aurait dit un ballet aérien. Chacune de ces chouettes distribuaient une ou plusieurs lettres. Tout le monde étaient affairés à lire leur courrier. Elodie reçu trois lettres dont une avec un mini coffre. La première lettre provenait de son amie qui était en France, Adeline Gombère. Son contenue la fit sourire. Hermione curieuse, demanda à Elodie si elle pouvait voir celle-ci, avec un regard appuyé. Elodie lui passa la lettre, ce n'était rien de compromettant.

\- Oh ! Alors comme ça, ton anniversaire, c'est le 31 octobre ? demanda Hermione. Elle t'invite même à le passer chez elle, veinarde.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Colline.

\- Disons que le jour de ma naissance me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs, elle a donc décidé de s'occuper de tous mes anniversaires. Et je dois dire qu'elle est douée pour remonter le moral, dit-elle en prenant la deuxième lettre, comme si de rien n'était. Bon, passons à la suivante.

Ses amis avaient le regard attristé, il faut dire qu'après ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre... mais ils restaient assez perplexe, car elle n'avait pas l'air troublé par ses propos.

Elodie remarqua le malaise, mais fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et lit la seconde lettre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle la lisait, Elodie commença à s'énerver. Elle froissa la lettre et la jeta dans son bol vide en face d'elle. Toujours sur mon dos celui-là, marmonna-t-elle. Elodie pris la dernière, celle avec le mini coffre, c'était une lettre de son oncle. Elle la lit, puis choquée, dit :

\- C'est une blague !

Tous intrigués par sa réaction, les autres la regardèrent. Remarquant leur curiosité, elle leur lit la lettre :

 _Bonjour chère nièce,_

 _Pour ce soir, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas te faire cours. Une commande urgente de dernière minute à faire. Mais j'ai de quoi t'occuper. Dans ce coffre, dont je te conseille de redonner sa taille originale dans tes appartements, il y a tout ce dont tu auras besoins pour parfaire ton entraînement._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne journée de cours._

 _Signé, ton oncle._

Tous regardèrent le coffre, prêts à en demander l'ouverture. Elodie le rangea. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux ne l'ouvre et ne fracasse la table quand il aurait repris sa taille normale. Luna fut la première à parler.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des épées rouillées, répondit Elodie.

Voyant leur incompréhension, elle s'expliqua.

\- En fin d'année, je vais passer un examen unique en son genre et pour le passer, je dois maîtriser les sortilèges et l'épée.

\- Waouh, ça a l'air dur, dit David, impressionné.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide en sortilèges, tu peux compter sur nous, ajouta Élie.

Elle le remercia. Réalisant que l'heure du premier cours approchait, ils décidèrent de partir, le trajet était longue , il ne fallait donc pas traîner. Durant le trajet, elle remarqua que David observait un Serpentard au regard triste. Elle se rapprocha de lui, il lui confia qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Et qu'il avait peur pour lui car leurs parents étaient des moldus. Elle comprit son inquiétude et lui promit de veillez sur lui.

9h30 : cours d'histoire de la magie

La salle de cours était sombre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Pour l'éclairer, il y avait deux lustres, les murs étaient, eux, remplis de bibliothèques. Quatre rangées de tables pour deux élèves, face à un grand bureau et un tableau noir. Selon le règlement des Serpentard, Elodie devait toujours être près de son seigneur lors des cours. Elle était donc à coté de Drago.

Le professeur, Mr Bims, entra par le fond gauche de la salle en traversant le mur. Les élèves se mirent debout et attendaient que le prof leur fasse signe de s'asseoir. Elodie fut interloquée de voir un fantôme, Drago lui confirma que c'était bien leur professeur.

\- Bonjour tous le monde et bienvenue à la nouvelle, asseyez-vous. Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses avant de commencer notre programme de sixième année. En effet, je vais ajouter un petit chapitre ce mois-ci. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Camelot ?

Tous se regardèrent, comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris la question. Sauf Élodie qui percuta. Hermione hésitait :

\- Arthur et le Graal ? dit-elle, septique.

\- Ça c'est la version moldus. Je ne parle pas du Graal mais de Camelot. Avant l'arrivée de Merlin et d'Arthur, le monde magique était persécuté par les moldus. Bon ou mauvais sorciers, pas de différence pour eux. Et votre premier devoir est de chercher en quoi consistait la mission que Merlin avait confié aux survivants après la fin du règne d'Arthur. Vous pouvez chercher dans la bibliothèque et dans vos manuels. Mais interdiction de demander des informations aux adultes et surtout pas aux fantômes. Ce qui est noté, ce n'est pas le compte-rendu mais la façon dont vous avez enquêté.

Une bonne partie de la classe n'était pas ravie de cette nouvelle, Elodie était rassurée. Malgré cette ouverture surprenante, le cours débuta normalement. La leçon portait sur la magie en Amérique et la façon dont elle avait évolué au fil des siècles.

10h45 : pause

Les élèves marchaient tranquillement vers leur prochaine salle. Les groupes discutaient de la démarche pour ce fameux devoir. Harry et Ron calmaient Hermione, qui était trop emballée.

11h00 : cours de Métamorphose

Salle de classe sobre, baignée dans une lumière agréable par l'unique fenêtre située au-dessus du professeur McGonagall. Elle attendait que tous les élèves se positionnent à leur place.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, prenez place. Cette année, nous allons apprendre à nous transformer en meuble. Bien évidement, vous vous entraînerez sur vos animaux avant de l'appliquer sur vous.

Tous regardèrent leurs animaux, Mystic n'apprécia pas, il se mit à grogner et se changea en lion. Tous furent surpris, McGonagall adressa un regard furieux à Elodie.

\- Mystic va prendre l'air ! dit Elodie, un peu gênée.

Sans se faire prier, le fauve alla dans la cours extérieur, située en face de la classe. Toujours la même histoire avec elle, se dit-elle en regardant Mystic sortir de la salle.

McGonagall leur expliqua le geste à faire et la formule à réciter: supellectilem.

12h00 : déjeuner

À la table des Serpentard, discussions autour des cours de la matinée. Drago, Zabini et Elodie s'organisèrent pour leur travail de groupe. Elle leur confia qu'elle détient un livre qui pourrait leur fournir des réponses. Mais qu'ils doivent attendre le soir car il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux en journée. Elle en profita pour les prévenir que ce soir, son cours spécial serait annulé. Ce qui ravit Drago. Elle pourra enfin faire ses tâches, se dit-il.

Un incident les stoppa dans leurs échanges, Hermione s'était fait éclabousser de purée immonde. Toute la salle éclata de rire, sauf les amis d'Hermione. Parmi les Serpentard, Elodie eu des soupçons concernant le responsable. Tous les autres pensaient que c'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard qui avait encore fait des siennes.

13h30 : cours de défense contre les forces du mal

Une grande salle avec de grandes fenêtres, la pièce était vide, à l'exception de trios mannequins armés de baguettes. Les élèves attendaient avec excitation. Ce cours est très apprécié de tous. Il y avait toujours de l'animation. Épouvantards à ridiculiser, des lutins à capturer… le professeur faisait son apparition par la porte du fond, caché par un rideau. Il accueilli ses élèves à bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien le bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à Mlle Gérard. Je me présente, professeur Lupin. On a sûrement dû vous le dire, je suis allergique à la pleine lune. En effet, je suis un loup-garou. Mais n'aillez crainte, je prends toutes les mesure nécessaire pour ne pas mordre mes élèves, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle, bien que perturbée par la présentation de son professeur.

Sa manière d'être avec ses élèves est appréciable, surprenante parfois, mais cela donne envie de l'écouter toute la journée. Derrière elle, certains élèves critiquaient sa façon de se présenter.

\- Bon, nous allons commencer l'année calmement pour vous remettre dans le bain. Cette leçon peut durer un jour, comme un mois. Cela dépendra de l'évolution de la classe entière.

Toute la classe regarda Neuville, qui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un « quoi ? ».

\- Votre cours sera d'éviter les attaques réelles que les adversaires pourraient vous jeter. Il désigna les mannequins et poursuivit. Ne vous en faites pas, je les ais envoûté de sorte qu'ils m'obéissent. Et ce sera du cinq contre trois. À vous de bien utiliser les sorts de protections que vous avez appris tout au long de ces années.

La classe était mitigée, la plupart étaient enthousiastes, d'autres peu rassurés et certains étaient même mécontents.

Le premier groupe à passer fut Luna, David, Elodie, Drago et Émilie. Ils se mirent en ligne face aux trois adversaires. Baguettes en mains, Lupin vérifia que tous étaient prêts. Et d'un mouvement de baguette, les mannequins commencèrent par envoyer des boules de feu. Tous répliquent avec un _protego_ bien incanté, une lueur les protégea de l'impact et les boules de feu explosèrent devant eux. La deuxième vague monta d'un cran, ce n'est pas une boule de feu chacun mais une multitude de projectiles lancés vers eux. David continua avec le sort _protego_ et esquiva celles qui ne pouvait parer. Luna et Émilie utilisèrent le sortilège _reflecto_ , cela renvoya les boules de feu vers celle qui se trouvaient à l'arrière, elles se fracassèrent et explosèrent à cause du choc. Elodie se plaça devant Drago et positionna sa cape devant eux avec son bras droit. Les projectiles explosèrent sur la cape, qui resta indemne. Tous furent soulagés, Drago eu même une goutte de sueur qui coula le long de sa tempe. Le prof fut impressionné par le groupe, un bon début pour un premier cours. Il les félicita :

\- Bravo à tous les cinq, David, tu sais bien esquiver sans trop te dépenser ce qui n'est pas évident. Luna et Émilie, vous savez bien choisir le sort pour parer le plus de projectiles possible. Quand à Elodie, quelle surprise que de voir que vous possédez une cape _armoris_. Protéger votre collègue est très chevaleresque. Bien jouer, mais la prochaine fois, laissez-le nous montrer ce qu'il vaut. Même si j'approuve le fait que protéger les autres fait aussi partis du but de ce cours. J'accorde 10 points à chacun.

Le second groupe fut composé d'Élie, de Coline, d'Hermione, de Ron et de Pansy. La première attaque, tous arrivèrent à utiliser _protego_. Cela les rassurait pour la suite. Élie garde un œil sur sa belle Coline, elle le remarqua lui tendit la main. Il la pris, ils incantèrent tous deux un _protego_ parfaitement synchronisés, une bulle protectrice les enveloppa alors tous les deux. Aucune boule de feu ne les atteignit. Hermione avança sa baguette vers les projectiles, d'un geste assuré et rapide, lança vers les cibles le sort _expulso_. Les projectiles qui se dirigeaient vers elle furent tous renvoyer à son expéditeur (c'est à dire, le mannequin). Ron l'imita, mais rata son sort, il se jeta alors au sol pour éviter les boules de feu. Pansy était dépassé, le _protego_ ne suffisait pas, sa seul réaction était de se cacher les yeux. Lupin stop les attaques.

Le second groupe était mitigé. Pansy avait honte et Ron bougonnait.

\- Bravo même si tous non pas brillé. Élie et Coline, félicitation. Ce n'est pas évidant d'accorder deux baguettes pour effectuer un sort commun. Il les applaudit et poursuivi. Hermione, quelle efficacité, chapeau. Ron, la prochaine fois, utilisez un sort que vous maîtrisez au lieu de copier bêtement votre voisine. Pansy, que dire... Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se racla la gorge, mis à part Ron et Pansy, j'accorde 10 points à tous.

Les autres groupes passèrent, malgré certains dérapages, y a eu du bon.

15h15 : pause

Sur le chemin qui menait aux cachots, tous se félicitèrent les uns après les autres de leurs prestations. David était intéressé par la cape d'Élodie, Drago écoutait attentivement la discussion du petit groupe.

\- Où as-tu trouver ta cape ? demanda David.

\- Oh ! J'ai demandé à Cassandra Steam, s'il était possible d'en créer une. Elle a de suite adhérer à l'idée.

\- La Cassandra Steam ?! Tous en même temps, Drago inclus.

\- Pourtant, elle ne fait pas parti de la dernière collection, on en aurait entendu parler sinon, dit David.

\- Il y a encore des défauts, ce n'est qu'un prototype. Quand la cape _armoris_ sera parfaitement sûre, elle espère fournir les aurores.

\- Je comprends mieux la qualité de cette cape vis-à-vis de tes vêtements de médiocre qualité, ajouta Drago.

Les autres firent comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son sarcasme et continuèrent leur chemin. Drago rumina, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il lance des piques.

Cassandra Steam, la célèbre couturière qui sait parfaitement marier la couture et la magie. C'est une artiste incontestée et reconnue de tous. Son atelier principal est à Préaulard. On raconte qu'elle va bientôt ouvrir une nouvelle boutique dans le chemin de travers.

15h30 : cours de potion

La salle de cours se trouve dans les cachots, l'atmosphère y est décontractée que dans les autres salles de cours. Des étagères remplis de fioles, d'ingrédients classés par types, de livres de recettes pour potions et grimoires décrivant divers ingrédients. Il y avait cinq longues tables avec trois chaudrons disposées dessus que des ustensiles et des grimoires.

Tous se mirent autour des tables. Le professeur Rogue entra précipitamment :

\- Bonjour à tous, ne prenez pas la peine de vous asseoir, nous allons commencer de suite notre première potion. Et vous Miss Gérard, remplissez ce questionnaire.

Il lui tendit un dossier de trois pages toutes couverts de questions.

\- Pour les autres, à vos chaudrons. Vous allez devoir préparer du _verita serum_. Soyer informé que ceux qui l'utiliseront en dehors de mon cours, recevrons un châtiment exemplaire.

Durant le cours, tous s'affairent à leurs potions. Elodie répondait au questionnaire, les premières questions étaient simples, les dernières étaient un peu plus pointues. Vers la fin, tous avaient à peu près réussi. Un certain Finnigan avait fait exploser son chaudron. Ce qui d'ailleurs, avait fait sursauter Elodie, trop concentrée sur ses feuilles. Le professeur Rogue en a soupiré longuement.

17h00 : fin des cours

Chacun retourna à sa salle commune, pour un débriefing de journée. Elodie se pressa d'aller dans sa chambre, le coffre toujours dans sa poche. Drago et Zabini la stoppa dans les escaliers.

\- N'oublie pas nos recherches, préviens Drago.

\- Venez dans ma chambre, on en parlera pendant que je rafistole les épées.

Intrigués, ils la suivirent. Arrivés dans sa chambre, elle posa le coffre devant son lit et d'un coup de baguette lui rendit sa taille. Un gros coffre se tint maintenant devant eux. Quand elle l'ouvrit, un nombre incalculable d'épées et un petit sac en cuir se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle s'écarte et laisse les garçons voir l'intérieur du coffre. Zabini prend une épée et l'examina, elle était très rouillée et très lourde. Drago était satisfait de voir qu'elle partageait certaines choses avec eux.

\- En ce qui concerne le livre dont je vous ai parlé à midi. Promettez-moi de ne pas en parler à vos parents, surtout toi Drago.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un livre interdit, c'est ça ? demanda Drago, vexé.

\- Pour moi, pas de soucis, ils ne s'intéressent pas à mes devoirs, répondit simplement Zabini.

\- Mon oncle m'a parler de ton père. Et à ce qu'il parait, il fouine trop et n'est pas discret dans ses enquêtes, dit Elodie en regardant Drago.

Elle pris le livre en question, qui était dans sa valise et le passa à Zabini qui la remercia humblement.

\- Elle n'a pas tort à ce sujet, Drago. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui rapporter, ajouta celui-ci.

\- Il m'est impossible de lui mentir, c'est mon père. Je me dois de lui obéir. De toute façon, une fille comme toi ne peut pas comprendre, répond-t-il, agacé.

Le regard d'Élodie changea brusquement, on pourrait croire qu'une étincelle verte était apparu dans ses yeux.

\- Dehors. Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, elle répéta. DEHORS !

Tous deux partirent avant que ça ne dégénère. Quand ils eut refermé la porte, un choc sur celle-ci se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant quoi penser de ce qui venait d'arriver.

De l'autre côté de la porte, on aperçut une épée non rouillée plantée en son centre. Elodie essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Drago avait osé aborder le sujet de son père. Gobby apparut avec Mystic, surpris de voir l'épée d'Élodie fichée dans la porte.

19h00 : repas

Elodie était toujours dans sa chambre, a enlevé la rouille de ses épées pour se calmer et se changer les esprits. Quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit le frère de David.

\- Malfoy m'envoie te chercher. Ils sont partis manger, on est les derniers. Je m'appelle Patrick, le petit frère de David.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Elodie.

Ils partirent tous les deux à la grande salle, pendant le trajet ils discutèrent. Elle lui confia qu'elle avait promis à son frère de veiller sur lui. Il lui confia que ça faisait trois ans qu'il était traité comme un elfe de maison. Faire les basses besogne, ranger les chambres, laver les salles de bains, réécrire les devoirs au propres des seigneurs… voyant qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, elle le serra dans ses bras. Il pleura un bon moment, mais se reprit. Ils étaient déjà en retard. Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils longèrent la table des Serpentard. Mais Elodie ne s'arrêta pas a sa place habituelle. Malfoy n'apprécia pas du tout son comportement. Elle suivait Patrick jusqu'à la place réservée aux sangs impurs de troisième année. Et s'essaya comme si de rien était. Patrick la questionna du regard.

\- Trop tôt pour que je me retrouve face à lui. Je risque de scalper sa tignasse blonde, plaisanta-t-elle.

Tous les deux se mirent à rire. En plein milieu du repas, Pansy et Mellisance furent sujettes à un maléfice qui fit rire la salle.

\- Ah, par Merlin, que nouz z'arrive-t-il ? demanda Pansy, totalement paniquée.

Toutes deux eurent une paire de corne noire et une langue de serpent, ce qui les fit zozoter. Elles partirent en courant.

Seul Drago soupçonna Elodie. Mais il décida de vérifier cela plus tard. Il se tourna vers Zabini comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Tu me passeras le livre quand tu auras fini de le lire.

\- Désolé mais il ne m'appartient pas et sa propriétaire ne voudrait pas. Je ne tiens pas à me la mettre à dos.

Il bouda, cela fait rire Zabini.

Après avoir fini de manger, Elodie en profita pour parler à Hermione.

\- Tu te souviens du crapaud tous moisi que mon oncle m'a demandé d'acheter pour lui dans l'allée des Embrumes ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'était pour faire une huile spéciale pour les épées que j'ai à restaurer. Ce crapaud produit un mucus parfait pour décrasser des objets plein de rouille.

La discussion continua sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago. Tous comprirent rapidement que celui-ci avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Hermione lui conseilla d'aller le voir pour éviter d'aggraver la situation. Elodie pris la décision de leur parler de ses parents, selon le conseil de Gobby : confis-toi à tes amis, ça t'évitera d'exploser.

\- Je pense que vous devez savoir qui sont mes parents. Mais pas un mot aux autres.

\- Cela restera entre nous, mais il faut que tu saches que Coline et Adrien ont enquêtés sur toi. Et ils n'ont quasiment rien sur toi, avoua Hermione.

\- C'est de bonne guerre. Et je ne sais pas si ça va les rassurer de connaître l'identité de mes géniteurs.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cette journée nous a permis de t'observer et ça nous suffit pour savoir que tu aurais dû être une Gryffondor, dit David avec conviction.

\- Merci David. Commençons par mon père, Nicolas Gérard. Il est chasseur de sorciers.

Tous les quatre furent horrifiés, ça annonce la couleur de sa confidence.

\- Mais comment ? dit-Ron.

\- Eh bien… ma mère l'a choisi, il correspondait à ses critères. Même si c'est la pire des sangs pures.

\- Quel est son nom ? demanda Harry.

\- Zéphyra Serpentard.

Un silence plana sur le groupe, aucun ne savait quoi dire. Seule Hermione sortit de sa stupeur, avec gentillesse.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as hésité à aborder le sujet. Mais ôte moi d'un doute, Zéphyra Serpentard n'était pas la sœur de… elle fut interrompu.

\- Salazar Serpentard, je sais. Mais écoutez, ma mère est experte en potions à un point que vous ne pourriez imaginer. Elle s'est cachée du monde pour trouver une potion d'immortalité issue du sang de licorne. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais c'est ainsi. Et comme aucun sorcier de sang pur ne correspondait à ses critères, elle a cherché parmi les Moldus, un prétendant capable de lui assurer une descendance à la hauteur de ses projets, voilà toute l'histoire.

\- Par Merlin… murmurent-ils tous.

\- On comprend mieux pourquoi c'est ton oncle qui t'élève. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on gardera l'identité de tes parents secrète. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta David en se tournant vers les autres.

\- Oui, compte sur nous. Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- Attend, pourquoi ne pas le dire à ta maison ? Tu serais considérée comme la reine, demanda Ron.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque, ça pourrait vous apporter des ennuis. Nous sommes amis après tout.

Ron comprit et se gratta la tête. Trop d'informations d'un coup pour lui. Les autres la rassurèrent et la remercia de sa confiance.

 ** _a suivre_**

 ** _mon amie et moi espèrent que se chapitre vous plaira._**

 ** _merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour le lire._**


	4. mise au point

**bonjour/bonsoir à tous, petite mise au point puisque cette fanfiction n'a rien avoir avec l'originale:**

 **\- le grand méchant n'est pas Voldemort, comme je l'ai préciser au début, Tom Jedusor à exister mais n'a jamais été un mage noir ni blanc.**

 **\- les parent de Harry Potter sont vivants, ainsi que ceux de neville (sains d'esprit)**

 **\- je rassure l'histoire de Arthur ne restera qu'un fait historique, il s'agit juste de ce qui en découle.**

 **\- j'ignore moi même pour les couple, je ne me suis décider de rien sauf pour un que vous avez découver**

 **\- le chapitre 4 va annoncer ce qui va rytmer l'année à Poudlard**

 **voila les grandes lignes que je voulais éclaircir, n'hésiter pas à demander des explication au cours de l'histoire**

 **bonne année**


	5. Chapter 4

4- Une année qui s'annonce mouvementer

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, une ambiance calme y règne. Certains font leurs devoirs ou recherches, d'autres discutent en petit groupes. Comme par exemple le petit groupe de quatre élèves qui se situent sur les canapés près de la cheminée. Drago, la main posée sur le haut de cheminée, les yeux rivés sur les flammes. Zabini sur un des canapés avec Théodore. En face d'eux Crabb et Goyle sur le second canapé. Les quatre discutent des évènements de la journée, tant dis que Drago est perdu dans ses pensées. Un dilemme se présentait à lui : devait-il obéir à son père ou était-ce une mise à l'épreuve ? Un Malfoy ne recevait pas d'ordres, il en donnait. Un défi se dressa alors devant lui, son instinct lui disait de ne pas être son ennemi et pourtant …

− Zabini - Ne soit pas trop dure avec elle. Certes, elle est sous tes ordres et doit te respecter… mais tu l'as un peu cherché.

Sortant de ses pensées, Drago répondit instinctivement.

Drago - Tu veux que je ferme les yeux, alors qu'elle s'est assise avec ces sangs de bourbes ?

Théo - Soit diplomate avec elle. C'est une maligne.

Drago se retourna vers ce dernier, perplexe. Théo et Zabini lui firent part de leurs raisonnements. Pourquoi le baron sanglant agirait de façon chevaleresque avec elle ? Et ses différents cours, pourquoi il n'y a qu'elle qui en bénéficie ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont furent interrompus par trois « furies », qui arrivèrent de derrière le canapé de Crabe et Goyle.

− J'espère que tu vas bien la punir, dit Pansy d'un ton méprisant.

− Oser nous faire ça ! Il n'y a qu'elle, personne d'autre n'oserait, précisa Mélissence.

− Ouais ! Un châtiment ! dirent Crabb et Goyle en même temps.

− Et vos preuves ? demanda Drago.

− Des preuves ! Ça ne peut être qu'une personne de notre maison. Et il n'y a qu'elle qui côtoie des Griffondor, s'insurge Parvati.

− Bien penser Sherlock. Mais sans preuves, on ne peut appliquer de sanction, rétorqua Zabini avec malice.

Tout trois étaient agacées du fait qu'elles n'auraient pas gain de cause. Elles partirent direction de leurs dortoirs.

C'est alors qu'Élodie et Patrick entrèrent dans la salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres. À la vue du groupe, leurs sourires disparurent aussitôt.

Patrick lui souhaita une bonne nuit et fila vers son dortoir laissant une Élodie nerveuse, qui s'efforçait de rester calme. Elle se dirigea vers eux. Drago s'écarta de la cheminée et l'invita à s'asseoir. Crabb et Goyle s'écartèrent pour lui céder la place du milieu. Prenant sur elle, sagement, elle s'essaya.

− Donne-moi ta baguette ! ordonna Drago, de manière calme.

Malgré un malaise intérieur, elle lui tendit sa baguette. De toute manière, même sans celle-ci, elle se débrouillait bien, surtout face à des novices.

Drago la confisqua et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face, à côté de Zabini et Nott.

− Quel est le sort que tu leur as jeté ? questionna-t-il, les bras croisés et la regardant de haut.

− _Revelare anima mea_ , cela reflète l'âme de la personne visée, répondit-elle simplement, décidée à jouer franc jeu.

− Bien trouvé, concéda-t-il. La prochaine fois, mets moi au courant de tes plans.

− Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord.

− Pour si peu ? Pfff… Au moins, ça nous aura bien fait rire, dit Zabini avec le sourire.

Crabb et Goyle gloussaient en repensant à la scène.

− Cependant, t'installer avec eux… Ce n'était pas très « Serpentard », provoqua Drago.

− Désolée, je ne n'avais pas la force de manger en ta présence.

− Il est vrai que tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté, avoua-t-il.

− Et moi je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter aussi violemment. Je reformule donc ma demande : peux-tu envisager d'attendre un mois avant de parler de ce qu'il y a dans ce livre ? S'il te plaît !

− Ça l'est, mais pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi.

− Pour le moment, je vous l'avoue, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Mais qui sais ? Peut-être plus tard…

− D'accord, un mois.

 _Ils se serrent la main pour conclure l'accord._

− En ce qui concerne ta baguette, je la garde jusqu'à vendredi soir. Sauf pour les cours, bien sûr. Et tu devras également porter l'uniforme réglementaire. Comporte-toi bien et tu pourras reprendre tes affaires. Tu peux disposer.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva doucement, le temps que son corps se réveille entièrement. Arrivé au milieu de sa chambre, il se rendit compte que ses affaires étaient propres et bien rangées (récipients et fioles de potions), ses cours ont tous été recopiés proprement… une note posée en évidence sur son bureau l'interrompu dans sa contemplation.

 _« Bonjour Malfoy,_

 _On se retrouve dans la grande salle, j'ai encore mes corvées à finir._

 _Élodie »_

Satisfait de savoir qu'elle était devenue raisonnable, le sourire habituel de Drago apparut.

Une heure plus tard dans la grande salle, le petit déjeuner débutait, la pièce se remplissait petit à petit. À la table des Serdaigle, Luna, Hermione, Coline, Élie, David et Émilie discutaient des cours optionnels qu'ils peuvent choisir en plus cette année. Coline les avait prévenus qu'Élodie ne pourrait pas manger avec eux, grâce au petit miroir de communication qu'elle lui avait donné la veille au soir, juste après le repas. Soudain, le silence, il surprit le petit groupe et même à la table des professeurs tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'entrée. Tous se mirent alors à regarder en direction de ce qui accaparait toute l'attention. Tous eurent la même expression interloquée.

Élodie portait l'uniforme officiel de Serpentard, elle était suivit de trois 'garces' qui la harcelait mais contre tout attente, son humeur n'était pas grognon. Le fait de porter la jupe ne lui a jamais déplus, seulement qu'elle n'y était pas habituée dû à son éducation. Elle fit un signe à ses amis pour leur faire comprendre que tout allait bien, le tout avec un sourire sincère. Rassurés, ils retournèrent à leur déjeuner. Alors qu'Élodie s'avançait avec lenteur vers sa place attitrée, les chipies continuaient de l'asticoter. N'appréciant pas ce qu'ils voyaient (Drago et Zabini), cette mesquinerie des filles à l'égard de l'une des leurs, les fit réagir. Le premier était Zabini, il se leva et la rejoignit pour l'escorter en faisant barrage aux trois autres.

− Votre comportement envers une des nôtres n'est pas noble. Honte à vos familles, dit Zabini indigné. Bonjour Élodie, l'uniforme te va bien, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

− Bonjour Zabini, merci de ton compliment. Cela me rassure, je n'ai pas fait de faux pas, répondit-elle poliment _._

Laissant les trois Serpentard sur le carreau, ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places. Après les salutations faites, Élodie, pour s'excuser de son retard, leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait préparé.

− J'ai préparé ces chaudrons ce matin, dans les cuisines, spécialement pour notre table. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Tous ceux qui ont étaient présents autour d'elle se mirent alors à renifler les embruns qui s'échappaient des chaudrons qui étaient apparus sur la table au moment de son arrivée dans la grande salle. Un elfe de maison avait agit selon sa demande. Très peu étaient au courant, car pour cela il faut lire le règlement jusqu'au bout, mais il était possible de préparer un plat ou un menu pour sa table tant qu'il y avait un elfe de maison pour superviser. Cependant, il était interdit de toucher aux menus des autres tables.

− Et qu'est-ce donc ? questionna Drago en se servant un verre.

− De l' _hydromélias_ , un dérivé d'hydromel, créé spécialement pour être consommé par les jeunes sorciers, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai choisi le parfum Pomme-Miel, ne sachant pas les goûts de tout le monde.

Et c'est ainsi que le déjeuner continua dans la découverte d'un nouveau breuvage. Des remerciements et des félicitations furent entendu tout du long. Elle en oublia les moqueries de ce matin-là. Ceux qui appréciaient le plus l' _hydromélias_ étaient ceux en bout de table, comme Patrick. Drago s'en rendit compte, mais ça l'importait peu, ce qu'il retint ce fut les efforts volontaires qu'elle avait fait. Et il apprécia grandement.

C'est sur cette note positive que débuta les cours de la matinée.

Le premier cours était celui des sortilèges, avec le professeur Flitwick qui était également le responsable de la maison Serdaigle. Pendant le cours, le sort enseigné était _acquamentis_. Ils apprenaient les différentes utilisations de ce sort. Remplir un récipient et éteindre une flamme. Tous avaient apprécié plus ou moins le cours.

Le second cours était l'étude des moldus, très peu aimé par ceux qui côtoyaient ce milieu.

À midi, le repas se déroula tranquillement, même si certains ce questionnaient sur le comportement trop calme de certaines personnes. En effet, Zabini et Théo se méfiaient des filles trop sages depuis la fin du petit déjeuner.

Le professeur Hagrid se présenta devant Élodie pour lui demander s'il est possible qu'elle amène son familier au début du cours pour qu'il puisse faire découvrir cet animal rarissime. Elle trouva que c'était une bonne idée et donna son accord. Ils furent interrompus par une pluie de feuilles qui fut suivit de réactions différentes selon les personnes de la salle. Indignation, stupéfaction, applaudissement et commentaires...

− Oh oh, tu as mis le feu à une bibliothèque et détruit un stade de Quiddich. Grandiose, s'extasia Zabini.

− T'as malmené un élève et un moldu. T'es bien une Serpentard ! dit un Griffondor haut et fort avec dégoût.

Harry prit sa défense en lui intimant de ne pas la juger trop rapidement sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Élodie fut rejointe par ses amis qui étaient choqués par cette farce de mauvais goût. Heureusement qu'ils l'entouraient car le harcèlement commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

Le directeur interrompit cette cacophonie alarmante.

− SILENCE ! _il attend l'attention de tous._ Je demande à tous les préfets de ramasser ces torchons et de les donner aux professeurs attitrés _. Il observa la salle_. En ce qui concerne le, la ou les responsables de cet affront fait au détriment d'un élève, répondez de votre acte immédiatement !

Malfoy comprit qui étaient les auteurs, se leva et les rejoignis d'un pas rageur, tout en gardant la dignité familiale bien sûr. Élodie, grâce au soutien de ses amies, reprit ses esprits et suivit Malfoy en gardant ses distances. Également talonnée d'Émilie et Luna qui avaient compris ce qui se tramait.

À la table des professeurs, on observait la scène avec minutie afin de savoir ce qui en ressortirait. Surtout par le professeur Rogue qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa table.

Malfoy s'arrêta derrière Pansy, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Elle et ses deux copines se tournèrent voyant tous le monde debout derrière elles. En découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Drago, leur prince, elles lui sourirent, heureuse de le voir. Bien que que l'atmosphère n'était guère à la réjouissance.

− Que vous vous en prenez à une autre maison je m'en contre fiche. Mais à l'une des nôtres qui plus est, est à mon service, c'est une autre histoire ! rumina-t-il.

− Tu nous accuses sans preuves, Drago. Pauvre de nous, gloussa Pansy.

− On ignore qui est derrière tout ça, mais à ce qu'on lit… elle risque de causer du tort à notre maison, argumenta Mellisence.

− Alors ne devrais-tu pas garder tes distances avec elle ? ajouta Parvati.

− Pour le moment c'est vous qui causez le plus de tort en essayant de vous venger, aboya-t-il.

− Et qui vous dit que je suis la responsable dans ces affaires, hein ? interviens Élodie, fulminant.

− Et pour preuve. En voici une : les coupures de journaux proviennent du même journal international. Si je ne me trompe pas, l'un des membres de ta famille Mellisence travail dans ce journal ou plus précisément est stagiaire. Ton cher frère je crois, exposa Émilie

Un raclement de gorge les interrompu. Le regard inquisiteur de Rogue foudroya les trois suspectes. Celles-ci furent comme statufiées.

− Est-ce correct Miss Bestrode ? demanda Rogue d'un regard inquisiteur.

Un silence intense c'était installé dans l'immense salle. Ne sachant pas comment repousser ces accusations, c'est avec réticence que les trois fautives confessèrent leur action contre Élodie.

− Bien, après cette confession. Je me dois de récompenser Miss Smeth vous collecter 20 points pour Serdaigle, grâce à votre déduction réfléchit. _Flitwick en tombe de sa chaise_. Et 10 points à Mr Malfoy qui a su défendre l'honneur de Serpentard. _Surprise et indignation se font entendre chez les Griffondor._ Maintenant Miss Gérard et vous trois, _il fait signe aux trois 'fouteuses de trouble'_ , veuillez me suivre.

Dans le bureau du directeur, une pièce sur deux niveaux. On voit de la porte une pièce ouverte sur une bibliothèque qui longe les murs, entrecoupées de quelques tableaux animés. Au fond, un immense bureau rempli de diverse dossiers et friandises. Un escalier permet d'accéder au second niveau, menant à une mezzanine ainsi qu'à une vue imprenable sur l'école.

Après une discussion rapide avec le professeur Rogue, le directeur se tourna vers les élèves.

− Bien, suite à l'explication du professeur Rogue et de ses conseils sur le choix de votre punition, je trouve celle-ci bien trouvée. Cela vous apprendra l'humilité et le respect des autres. À compter de ce soir, vous serrez au service de Miss Gérard durant les repas. Vous mangerez avec les elfes de maison dans les cuisines du château, avec interdiction de les malmener. Sous peine d'aggraver votre punition. Des questions ?

− Et 60 points en moins pour Serpentard, grogna Rogue.

Entre les visages interloqués et celui souriant d'Élodie, le tableau fut magnifique. S'en suivit d'une discussion entre les deux adultes et l'élève sur les précisions, devant les trois fautives impuissantes face à leurs sentences.

13h30 : soins aux créatures magiques.

En traversant le ponton de bois, on pouvait voir un cercle de menhir et c'est ici que débuta le cours pour un premier échange. Au centre de ce cercle Hagrid en compagnie de Mystic, le familier d'Élodie. Entouré de la classe (Serpentard et Serdaigle).

− Avant de débuter le programme de cette année, j'aimerai vous parlez de ce fabuleux animal. C'est un morphocat, à l'origine, un animal sauvage dont la particularité comme son nom l'indique à changer son corps en d'autres félins qui existe mais non-magique. Il y a une autre caractéristique propre à cet animal et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que c'est une espèce en voie d'extinction.

Hagrid était agréablement surpris, de tous les voir suspendus à ses lèvres. Surtout les Serpentard qui avaient perdu leur attitude supérieure.

− Quand ils sont sauvages, ils ne peuvent vieillir. Mais dès qu'ils se lient à un humain, ils perdent leur immortalité et accorde leur temps de vie à celui de leur maître. Tant que la personne à qui il est lié est en vie, il ne peut mourir. Voilà l'un des plus grands mystères qui entoure les morphocats.

Tous se tournent vers Élodie qui ressentit leurs interrogations, sympathies et envies. Le cours continua aux abords de la forêt interdite. Ils furent accueillis par trois centaures dont l'un d'eux se nommait Firenze.

Les élèves apprirent qu'ils étaient des créatures magiques de niveau quatre et faisaient partis des espèces doués d'intelligence et de parole. Le professeur insista sur le fait de ne jamais manquer de respect aux créatures magiques douées d'intelligence et de parole, sans vouloir créer un incident diplomatique. Originaires de Grèce, le ministère leur avait réservé des territoires. Un troupeau pouvant contenir de 10 à 50 individus.

Cours d'archéologie :

La salle se trouvant au pied de la tour d'astronomie, cela expliquait pourquoi la salle était circulaire. Les murs étaient couverts de grands tableaux noirs, dont chacun en son centre contient un pentagramme avec trois runes spécifiques. Au centre de la pièce, une immense table ronde, avec un gros trou au milieu dans lequel était incrusté un cristal utilisé pour les charmes de projection. Leur professeur les attendait au fond de la salle devant son bureau, sa tenue était du style steampunk avec un corset marron claire qui enrobait le bas de la robe blanche. Elle portait des lunettes triple-nette sur sa tête coiffée de deux couettes frisées. D'ailleurs Émilie informa Hermione que ces lunettes permettaient de voir les traces invisibles de magie.

Les élèves s'installèrent autour de la table, car la prof leur avait fait signe de prendre place. Émilie, Hermione, Élodie et Adrien se regroupèrent. Tous étaient impatients et curieux.

− Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Je me présente, professeur Isis. Rien à voir avec la déesse, donc pas de plaisanterie sur mon nom, compris ? Dit-elle en insistant bien sur la fin, acquiescement de tous _._ Exceptionnellement, j'ai ouvert le cours aux élèves de cette école pour élargir vos connaissances dans ce domaine. Bien évidement miss Gérard étant en avance d'une année, vous n'aurez pas le même cours. _Voyant les regards confus, elle précise._ La première année c'est l'Égypte, la seconde c'est la Grèce.

− Excusez-moi, mais qu'allons-nous apprendre exactement ? demanda Émilie. Car si je me souviens bien, ce cours est normalement destiné pour les hautes études.

− Je vous l'accorde miss. Il est vrai qu'il faut avoir certaines connaissances historiques et linguistiques. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous enseigniez les bases pour que vous reconnaissiez les lieux magiques anciens et les artefacts magiques mais aussi détecter les pièges avec et sans magie. D'ailleurs il y a des personnes qui savent ce que sont des runes ?

Emilie et Hermione levèrent la main.

− Donc vous devez savoir que certaines runes annulent la magie dans certains lieux spécifiques. _Elle sort sa baguette et pointe le cristal incrusté dans la table._

Une grande pyramide en trois dimensions fut projetée au-dessus de la table. Les élèves étaient émerveillés. Le professeur commença doucement son cours tout en donnant des sujets à Élodie pour confirmer ses connaissances de première année.

En fin d'après-midi, pendant que les élèves étaient à leurs occupations habituelles : prendre un bol d'air frais, jouer dehors, s'avancer dans leurs devoirs… les professeurs étaient à une réunion d'urgence. Le directeur les avait convoqués suite à la réception d'une lettre intrigante. La salle de réunion se situait à côté de la salle des professeurs afin d'éviter des détours dans l'immense château.

Les nouveaux professeurs Isis, André (Mr Gérard) et Herman qui donnait les cours de DID discutaient calmement avec leurs collègues pour s'informer sur les élèves et les relations entre les maisons, en attendant le directeur.

Celui-ci entra le visage songeur, à la surprise des profs qui avaient l'habitude de le voir tout joyeux.

− Prenez places professeurs, les invita-t-il poliment. Encore désolé, de vous avoir convoqué ainsi. Mais il s'agit d'un cas d'urgence, j'ai reçu cette lettre dans l'après-midi. _Il montra l'enveloppe et la fit passer._ J'ignore tout de l'expéditeur, malgré qu'il ait signé et qu'il confirme que le ministère n'a aucun droit de s'interposer dans leurs missions et concours d'entrée. Est-ce que l'un de vous à une idée ?

Trois mains se lèvent, les nouveaux. Ils se concertent d'un regard, André se lève pour que tous l'écoute.

− Je fais partie de cette guilde, malheureusement je ne peux en dire plus sans l'accord des autres sur certains points. Et mes deux collègues ici présents non que le statut d'enseignant et de chercheur dans leurs domaines.

− Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, un forgeron qui fabrique des armes barbares n'attire que des ennuis ! grogna Rogue _._

− Severus, je vous prierai de ne pas juger alors qu'il n'en ai rien, répliqua d'un ton sec McGonagall.

− Je suppose que le représentant de ce soir nous fournira des explications ? demanda Dumbledore.

André et Severus se fusillaient du regard.

− Cela dépend de celui qui viendra, car cette guilde est composée de toutes les races magiques qui existent. Si je puis vous donnez un conseil, ne leur manquez pas de respect surtout s'il s'agit d'un Haut-Elfe... croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, insista André légèrement troublé.

Un silence planait dans la salle, les esprits étaient divisés entre diverses émotions. Dumbledore reprit :

− Une guilde aussi mixte cela est extrêmement rare en Europe. Par merlin ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un Haut-Elfe, les plus intransigeants sur l'étiquette pire que les sang-purs.

Le soir dans la grande salle, l'heure du dîner, l'ambiance était paisible. Sauf pour les trois 'furies' qui étaient de corvées pour toutes les tables des quatre maisons. Un jeune Griffondor du nom de Crevey, les immortalisa avec son appareil photo, car avec leurs tabliers au couleur de l'école et leur grimace de dégoût, c'était hilarant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'on vit Rusard s'incliner afin de laisser place à un inconnu. Certains élèves étaient excités, comme Hermione et Coline. Afin d'éviter une bourde, les élèves de mouftèrent pas. Car la peur du corps professorale venait d'arriver. Un Haut-Elfe, restait à savoir sa classe.

[Ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les Haut-Elfes est que leur race provient d'un évènement exceptionnel, une pleine lune spécifique. Plus exactement, la Lune d'Argent, qui leur a donné une peau et des cheveux argentés. Avec le temps, leur apparence a changé afin de s'adapter aux conditions climatiques… mais voilà comment sont nés les Haut-Elfes. Elfe blanc, noir, des forêts, des montagnes, de l'eau et des airs tous sont du même rang. Ils ne sont pas racistes, juste méfiant et orgueilleux. C'est la première race magie (née les premiers) tout de même. Les semi-elfes ne sont pas rejetés, d'ailleurs se reproduire ou être ami avec d'autre race n'est pas mal vue. Par contre tous ceux qui se soumettent à une race inférieure sont maudits : on parle ici des elfes de maison.]

Mais revenons à l'inconnu, sa tenue faisait penser à un majordome, il portait un costume bleu foncé avec un nœud papillon couleur or. Sa peau était grise, il devait peut-être être un demi-elfe. Il tenait un plateau d'argent dans sa main gauche, sa main droite dans son dos. Sa démarche était souple malgré sa droiture. Tous pouvaient apercevoir un parchemin scellé sur le plateau d'argent. En chemin, il fut intercepté par une idiote du nom de Pansy. Tous les Serdaigle, les professeurs et quelques élèves se figèrent.

− De quelle famille de sorcier appartient cet elfe surdimensionné ? dit-elle en grimaçant.

− Ne me cofondez pas avec ces sous-elfes jeune fille, dit-il poliment.

− Comment un « elfe » ose-t-il me répondre ? s'offusqua t-elle.

Avant qu'elle lève le bras pour le frapper, il claque des doigts. Et pouf, une Pansy Parkinson devenu poule. La grande salle se retrouva envahit par les rires de tous les élèves, sauf des profs qui soupirèrent de soulagement. Le pire avait été évité. Il continu son chemin vers Élodie qui retrouva son sérieux. Arrivé devant elle, il incline la tête.

− Heureux de vous trouver enfin, mademoiselle Gérard. Je me présente Mr Nector, semi-elfe des bois. Et représentant de la guilde de Camelot, se présenta-t-il calmement.

− Bonsoir Monsieur, c'est à-propos de mon inscription au concours d'entrée ?

− Oui, je vous apporte la confirmation. _D'un mouvement léger, il plaça le plateau devant elle._ Le voici

Elle pris le parchemin :

− Maintenant prenez la dague, piquez vous le pouce et apposez votre empreinte au centre du plateau, s'il vous plaît.

Effectivement à la place du rouleau, une dague incrustée de pierres précieuses et des runes celtiques ornaient la lame. Elle fit ce qui lui avait été demandé, au moment où son pouce toucha le centre, le plateau d'argent se met à briller. Quand il cessa de briller, le symbole de la guilde apparut.

\- Conformément au règlement de Merlin, fondateur de la guilde. Vous voici officiellement autoriser à passer les épreuves pour faire partie de nos aspirants.

Parmi le silence de la salle, seul un professeur eu le sourire aux lèvres. Pour sa nièce, ce n'était pas le même état d'esprit, elle paraissait particulièrement stupéfaite, voire choquée : les épreuves n'allaient pas se dérouler en fin d'année comme elle s'y attendait.


End file.
